Hecate
Hecate, Mother of Mysteries and Patron of Wise Women was one of the last of the Old Titans who converted to God status when the rest of her crowd was sent to Tartarus, on account of her taking sides with us over that long-ago family quarrel. The Witch Queen is ancient and powerful, and she goes her own way, walking the path of mystery and enigma. She is as ephemeral as night and just as impenetrable to understanding. Overview Hecate is a Titan…reformed or not, whose specialty is magic. She’s incredibly ancient, been around a lot longer even than Zeus, and she’s mostly kept to herself until quite recently. When the world was young, Hecate chanced to meet Zeus who was much in need of wise counsel. He was a young man with prospects and Zeus saw such great promise within him. She agreed to help him out, even though it was against the direct will of Cronos, his father and when the time came to choose sides, she sided with him in the war between the Gods and the Titans. Hecate had believed, at the time, that in doing so she was serving the best interests of all concerned parties, and besides which Zeus was quite the charmer. However Hecate was somewhat…less than thrilled with the results of her decision, for while Zeus’s administration was arguably fairer than what prevailed in the time of Chronos, it still left quite a lot to be desired. When Hippolyta called upon Hecate to help find Herakles and Genma who had trespassed on the land of the Amazons, stirred up a hornet’s next and have incurred the wrath of Hippolyta. She chose to confront them and to test Hippolyta’s prospective husband to determine what sort of man he was and amazing my surprise upon discovering that he is a Dimensional Nexus, a focal point of realities, possessing the potential for great harm as well as for overall greatness. Among the various things which she discovered about him, was that he was a very different sort than his father. For one thing he is genuinely concerned about the rights of others and the welfare of the mortals around whom he has spent the majority of his life. However for all his many admirable qualities, he had faults which could prove just as tiresome. For one thing, he is prideful and arrogant, often prone to rash decisions and many unwise, headstrong impulses. He is no common fool and is actually quite clever, and yet Hecate already saw within him the mark of many foolish and unthought out choices. Moreover, he had a temper that is quick to rise with only the slightest provocation. And after reading his mentor’s memories she decided to cursed him so that he would know what it is like to be spurned for being a member of the fair sex. Hecate provided him with three options to break the curse. Either accept Hippolyta as his bride, Accept one of the woman Zeus presented as his wife and Mistress, and vow to heed her wishes in all things, to love and obey her without question, then after a suitable amount of time has passed, Hecate would be prepared to consider lifting his curse, or perform twelve tasks each one more difficult than the last. Category:Continuum-59343921